Waking Up
by jilyforever11
Summary: James is woken by baby Harry and remembers the dream that he just had as he tries to get him back to sleep. (This replaces the 19 years later part, since I can't bear the thought of James and Lily dead!) Please read and review! xxx (oneshot)


**A/N: The usual here, I'm not JK Rowling, if I was I would be writing oodles and oodles about the Marauders!**

James Potter heard the crying of a baby in the wee hours of the morning. He woke up groggily from a dream he had had. "I'll get him, Lil." He whispered to his sleeping wife as he went to see what their son wanted. James had just woken up from one of the most intricate dreams he could remember. He and Lily had been killed by Voldemort, making Petunia and Vernon raise Harry. He shuddered at the thought, it was truly an awful one.

In the dream he had watched Harry grow up, watched him start Hogwarts, get sorted into Gryffindor (naturally) and become the boy who stopped Voldemort once and for all. Despite it all being a dream, he beamed with pride for his son. He had reached his crib and picked the small boy up in his arms. "Hush now Harry." He cooed. "It's not time to wake up yet." The miniature of his father looked at him serenely and blinked his mother's eyes at his father.

Thinking back on the dream, James rocked Harry gently in his arms to lull him back to sleep. James remembered how he had died trying to protect Lily and how her love protected Harry from Voldemort several times. He remembered seeing his friends die. First Sirius then Remus, but at least Moony had managed to find a wife for himself. His thoughts flashed to Peter. Peter. That name made him sick. James, Sirius, and Remus had been shocked to discover that they're best mate was actually a spy for Voldemort. It shook them to their core. James and Lily talked about moving but now they were going to act on it. After this week's events it was no surprise that his dream had molded the traitor into the one to betray them, thankfully they had ratted him out before he could disclose their location to the Dark Lord.

A pang of pain flashed to him for Sirius who had spent 12 years in prison for a crime he didn't commit. It was all a dream but it still pained him. His thoughts flitted to his other best friend. So Moony landed himself a teaching job. Secretly James and Lily thought he'd make a superb teacher, but as usual he thought it unattainable due to his furry little problem. He sighed. He really needed to work on getting him to put his feelings first. Find Remus a bird like the one in his dream.

Moving his train of thought from his friends, his eyes looked down at his son who was now drifting off to sleep. He had made the Quidditch team his first year, a feat even James didn't accomplish. Even if Harry didn't do that, James knew he'd still be proud of him.

He reflected on the friendships that he had seen Harry create in the dream, one with the Weasley boy, Molly and Arthur were new members of the order, and they had briefly talked to them, talking about their little boys. And the girl, Hermione. He and Lily had no prejudice against blood purity and that's why they were fighting, so that little muggleborn girls didn't have to worry about whether or not they fit into the magical society. James thought of the bird Harry fell for in his dream, a Weasley. A small smile crept on his face. He didn't know why but the thought of that made him feel extremely happy. He'd have to check with Molly or Arthur and see if they were expecting anytime soon.

Harry was fully asleep again now and James placed him back in his crib. "Sleep tight my little hero." He whispered before kissing the top of his head and exiting the nursery. Back in his own bed, James wrapped his arms around his still sleeping wife. The ongoing war and now the dream, had made him appreciate what he had more now. His thoughts flashed to Voldemort. They had escaped him three times now, he didn't know how much longer they could push their luck, but he needed to be stopped. And James Potter planned on doing just that. The raid that was coming up with the Order was next week. The house they were going to attack allegedly housed the Dark Lord himself and James Potter wanted to be the one to do it.

James felt himself drifting back off to sleep again. He remembered to catalog this dream in his memory so he could share it with everyone in the morning. They might think him crazy, but it was a damn interesting dream and he'd tell it if he bloody well pleased. This was the final thought James had on the matter as he fell asleep again, holding tightly to his dear wife and wondering if he could get his subconscious to show him his grandchildren in the dream.

Fin.

**A/N: Please read and review! Cookies if you do! I can't bear the thought of James and Lily dead so I came up with this to replace the 19 years later part. Anywho I hope you liked it! xxx**


End file.
